The approaches described in this section could be pursued, but are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Typically, an online transaction system (e.g., online transaction platform engine 134 of FIG. 1) communicates with a user device (e.g., desktops, mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs) or home-networked devices, etc.) via a browser-based user interface (UI) (also referred to as a web browser or merely a browser). However, users of web browsers have experienced some usability problems because of clumsy interfacing and limited functionality that the web browser provides for online transaction (e.g., shopping). Web-based applications have been used as embedded within the web browser to ease the above-mentioned problems.